


I'll Be Home For Christmas

by LivetoDream333 (orphan_account)



Series: The Bond Family [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Cuddles, Family Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cuteness, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LivetoDream333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James isn't going to be able to be home for Christmas like he promised Ellie. He won't even get to be home for Devin's first Christmas.<br/>Q decided to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hey... This scene happened... You guys don't really know Devin Alexander Benjamin Bond yet...because "Welcome to the Family" isn't at that point yet...but here's a cute little baby to complete the family you've seen started.   
> This will end up being in Welcome to the Family at one point, I swear...just had to write it now because it's Christmas.

I’ll Be Home For Christmas

 

“James?” Q asked gently, seeing the furry on his husband’s face. He grabbed his arm and led him up the stairs, into the bedroom to avoid having the conversation in front of Ellie and Devin.

“They’re sending me out on Wednesday.”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“But you just got back…”

“I know…”

“And it’s Christmas… It’s Devin’s first Christmas.”

“I know, I know. Do I look like I want to go?” James demanded, covering his face with his hands. “Mels will be upset. I promised I’d stay home this year. I promised. It was me or 002.” Q winced, 002 was not ready to go back out…he’d probably get himself killed if he did.

“When will you be back?”

“The twenty-eighth, if I’m lucky…” James said, looking out their bedroom door. He could see the glow of the Christmas tree down stairs and Ellie sitting on the couch, reading a Christmas book to Devin, who sat in his playpen in front of her. “I promised… When am I old enough to retire?”

“James Bond asking that question?” Q asked with wide eyes, before he pulled James into a hug. “We’ll figure something out, James, okay?”

“Gabe…”

“Sh, I’ve got a plan.”

“Can we remotely blow up half of a small island? Then they’ll be too busy to be terrorists.” James suggested. Q giggled.

“Stop it, I can’t giggle about blowing something up, we’ve got kids to worry about. They can’t be psychopaths because of us.”

“Sorry, they’ve got it in their blood, that’s nature, darling.” James teased.

“Stop it.” Q swatted him gently before kissing his cheek. “I’ll take care of this… Go downstairs. Our girl and baby missed you today.”

“Didn’t you miss me?”

“I always miss you.” Q assured him before shooing him out of the room. James walked down the stairs and Ellie smiled at him slight. Her brown waves were pulled out of her face and she was dressed in a sweet white dress with red and green flowers embroidered in the skirt.

“Hello, princess.” James smiled, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“Hello, Papa.” Ellie grinned back.

“How was school?” James asked, pulling Devin into his arms. He had a fine smattering of blonde-white strands on his head and bright—bright—blue eyes.

“Good. It was our last day today before holiday. We had a party in class with cookies.”

“Were they good?”

“Yours are better… But they weren’t bad.” She shrugged.

“Spit it out kiddo.”

“You’re gonna be here for Christmas are you?” Ellie asked, looking downcast.

“Honey…” James slowly started, rubbing his face with a free hand and sighing, not knowing what to say.

“Tell uncle M no. You can’t go!”

“Mels, I don’t have a choice.”

“Yes you do. You can stay.” Ellie insisted flatly. James knew that tone, it was her secret angry tone. He knew she wasn’t angry at _him,_ but she didn’t always like what he did…and he didn’t always like it either…especially when it made her upset.

“Princess, it doesn’t work like that…”

“But Devin’s never had a Christmas. Tell him. Tell uncle M you’re not going.”

“Honey that’s treason and then I won’t be home for anymore Christmases ever.”

“It isn’t fair…” Ellie pouted, glaring at noting in particular. She got the icy glare from Q, certainly. The pair of them got into devastating glaring matches when they were being particularly stubborn. James was sure the room dropped several degrees when they got like that.

“Life isn’t always fair, sweetie.” James sighed. She looked at him with a look he knew well and he made room for her on his lap. Ellie climbed up on his lap and pressed her cheek against his chest, holding onto him tightly.

“I don’t want you to leave…”

“Me neither, baby girl.” James sighed, kissing her forehead. “Soon I’ll stay home for good, promise.”

“Promise?”

“Promise. No more racing across the world, just the four of us…here in London. Papa’s getting too old to be playing the hero.”

“Nuh-uh, you’re not that old yet, and you’re still a hero… You just don’t get to wear a cape because it would look silly.” Ellie muttered, sounding a little more cheered up.

“I think I’d look good in a cape. Don’t you agree, honey?” James called to Q as he walked down the stairs.

“I see you being more like a utility belt person myself. I’m the cape guy.” Q responded simply.

“Yeah…daddy would look better in the cape, papa, no offense. He needs a utility belt, daddy can you make him one?”

“Yes, darling, can you make me one… With a whole row of exploding pens on it?”

“Don’t get him started, Ellie. Dinner?” Q asked, pulling Devin into his arms.

“Soup? Can we have soup? Papa do you want soup?” Ellie asked.

“Soup sounds perfect. What kind of soup are we having tonight, Mels?” James wondered.

“Potato.”

“Potato? Do you know how to make it?”

“Nope.”

“Come on, I’ll teach you, it’s not so hard.”

“If you set fire to my kitchen I won’t be very happy.”

“Would we ever?” James asked innocently as he and Ellie headed towards the kitchen.

“You have and you will.” Q said, unamused. “Come on sweetie, let’s get you some food that will be actually edible, you don’t know this yet, but Ellie likes pepper a bit too much… I don’t think your sensitive tummy’s ready for that yet. Huh?” Q smiled, grabbing a small bowl of fruit and gently setting Devin down in his high-chair. “Did you know Santa’s coming tomorrow? But don’t tell the others, they can’t keep a secret…” Q grinned.

“Da.”

“Yup, just you and me.” Q giggled, tickling Devin’s tummy, making him laugh.

“Papa? Dad’s making weird faces again.”

“No, I’m not!”

“You make weird faces at Devin, honey.” James called back.

“I do not.”

“If it makes you feel better, it’s adorable.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be making dinner?” Q asked.

“I can tease you and make a scrumptious meal all at the same time.”

“Mm-hm, sure.”

800Q8

“Gabe, honey, what are you doing?” James asked, stirring awake as Q moved.

“Going to check on my partner in crime,” Q smiled gently, go back to sleep.

“Okay…” James said before slowly falling back to sleep. Q left the room and went to Devin’s nursery, picking him up. Devin hummed in discontent and blinked up at his father before snuggling close and going back to sleep against Q’s chest.

“I’m sorry baby, I am, but you’ve got to get up this morning. I promise I won’t ever mess with your sleeping schedule again, darling.” Devin was like his father, in that once he was asleep he didn’t want to be woken up unless it was on his own terms. “I promise you grape juice to help you wake up…lots and lots of it.” Q whispered before sneaking down the stairs with Devin in his arms. He gently pulled the presents out of the cupboard and began to stash them under the tree and in the stockings before heading to the kitchen. “You got to get up, sweetheart, I’m not waking you up a second time.” Q whispered, handing him the bottle of grape juice. “Oh, come on, just try a little bit, you’ll wake right up, promise.” Q frowned when Devin snuffled closer to him, drooling into his shirt. “Little James, I don’t have time for the stubbornness. I will feed you coffee if I must.” Q insisted in a put-out voice.

It took him a few moments to coax Devin into drinking a little bit of grape juice, which woke him up. It was his favorite and always managed to wake him up to at least a small level of coherency. “There you are, good morning little guy! I promise you can get a nap later, but you have to be awake for this.” Q grinned, smiling happily when Devin started to wake up fully. “Yeah…shouldn’t be such a manipulative parent…but then again both of your parents are spies…sorry about that.” Q said, before taking him back up to the nursery—turning down the monitor slowly so James couldn’t hear—setting him down in his crib and waving his stuffed elephant at him. Devin reached out for it and played with the ears with slightly sleepy eyes. “Perfect, stay awake for a little while and play, and daddy and papa will be here in a very short while…”

“Dapah.”

“Yeah, we’ll both be here soon.” Q kissed him gently. “Be quiet like the angel you are, sweetheart.” He turned up the monitor slowly before heading towards Ellie’s room. He gently opened the door before sneaking across the room, pressing a finger to her lips as he shook her. She gasped and looked at him before freezing worriedly.

“Daddy?”

“Sh…we’re alright.” Q soothed, pulling his finger away. “It’s Christmas.”

“What?” Ellie blinked blearily.

“Today is Christmas?”

“No ’s not.”

“Yes it is…so we can all be home together, it’s only a day early, who cares?”

“We’re doing Christmas today?” Ellie asked, sitting straight up, a huge smile on her face.

“Shh! Papa doesn’t know.”

“A real proper Christmas?”

“A real one, promise.” Q grinned.

“Brilliant.” Ellie hugged Q tightly and Q kissed the top of her head. “Okay, I’m going to go back to sleep. It’s half past four. In an hour you can wake us up, alright.”

“Did you wake up, Dev?”

“Yup, he’ll be wide awake by the time you can wake us up.”

“Can I jump on you two?”

“Whatever you want, love.” Q kissed her cheek. He left her room and slowly walked into his own room, climbing into bed.

“mm, Gabe?” James asked sleepily.

“It’s me, get some rest.” Q whispered as James instinctively wrapped his arms around him and pulled their bodies together.

“’m sorry…I didn’t hear him.”

“It’s fine…you’ve been busy across the world. I understand.”

“Mm…sleep time.”

“Mm-hm.” Q agreed, burying his face in James’ shoulder and smiling to himself before trying to fall asleep.

800Q8

“Papa! Daddy!” James jolted awake instantly before he relaxed, realizing that there were no threats. “What is it, princess?” James asked, nudging Q awake. Q woke up and rubbed his eyes, searching for his glasses.

“Get up! It’s time to open presents!”

“Presents?”

“It’s Christmas, Papa, get up!” Ellie giggled before running down the stairs.

“What…?” James asked, looking at Q. Q shrugged and got up, holding out a robe to James who took it and slipped it on, tying the sash and following Ellie out of their room. Q followed him and they both looked over the rail. James looked at Q and leaned forward, kissing him. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome… Now you can be home for Christmas.”

“Is Devin awake? Can’t get pictures if he’s—”

“I’m an hour ahead of you, 007.”

“Oh you sneaky little bastard.”

“I’m your Quartermaster, I live to think ahead of you. And don’t cuss in front of the kids.” Q smiled before walking into the nursery, pulling Devin against his side before walking down the stairs. Seeing James sitting in his chair, Ellie already handing out gifts. Ellie curled up with her gifts on the floor, waiting. Q sat down and put Devin down on the sofa next to him. “So, who’s first this year.”

“Devin, cause it’s his first.” Ellie stated.

“Alright.” Q smiled, letting Devin hold onto a wrapped gift. He stared at the colors, transfixed. “Want to help him open it, Ellie?” Q offered.

“Sure.” Ellie grinned, turning to help Devin with his gift. James smiled from behind the lens of his camera, taking the picture of Ellie helping Devin open his very first present, and the resulting peal of his giggles when he heard the wrapping paper rip. James looked at Q with watery eyes and Q smiled. No one else in the world got the James Bond that Q, Ellie, and Devin had. Most people had to beat the hell out of James to see the slightest hint of a tear, but the giggles and simple things like family around a plastic tree with lights was enough to make them shimmer in his eyes. Q reached across the space between them and took his hand, bowing forwards to press a kiss to it. “It’s a puppy…” Ellie smiled, shaking the stuffed animal in front of Devin. He gripped the fuzzy creature and pulled it close, amused by it.

Until everyone started ripping open packages. The baby couldn’t stop laughing at the sounds of paper being destroyed. Q supposed he was like his father in that matter…he just hoped it didn’t grow into a love for explosives in the future.

“Papa, you’ve got to open your presents, Daddy and I worked really hard to find them.” Ellie commented when she noticed her father was taking pictures and watching more than anything else.

“Alright, princess.”

800Q8

“Come here, Gabe.” James opened his arms and Q walked across the room, settling on James’ lap, keeping a napping Devin safely in his arms. “Thank you.”

“Merry Christmas, James.” He smiled, kissing him gently, neither of them noticing that Ellie had snapped a photo.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays.


End file.
